Basil in the Closet: Argument
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: A different twist in the argument between Fidget and Basil my fic, "Basil in the Closet". In this twist, when Fidget hears Basil say sarcastically, "Yeah, okay and how could YOU do it better?", he gets defensive and tells him like it is for Fidget is sick of Basil being bossy and bitter towards him and those around him for Basil hasn't tried to help any of them.


**Since Basil trapped his friends (including Fidget) and himself in there, it'd be best if he finds his way out because he was too lazy to assist them when they tried to help him get out. He was the one to make that mistake, so I thought** _ **he**_ **should fix it himself since he's that smart, he thinks he's perfect, but in reality, he's a complete know-it-all and a smart mouth, and he may as well quit pushing others into doing the work for him because he's pretty demanding. I would fix my own mistake if I were him. It might be successful. Maybe. When he said, "You aren't helping me. You're just sitting there, complaining!", he was wrong. Even Dr. Dawson pointed that out. This one's a different twist to get it out of my system.**

Basil said sarcastically, "Yeah, okay and how could YOU do it better?"

That does it! Fidget could no longer take Basil's bossiness and selfishness anymore, so he pointed out, "You know, Basil, we tried to help you get out, but since you made this mistake, I think YOU should try to get us out yourself since you're smart enough to find your own way out of things like this! We're not being selfish, but you need to open up and fix your own mistakes! You know I would!" Then, Fidget kicked the door that flipped open and it was the type of door that flipped by itself. To his surprise, it opened. "Happy?"

Basil sighed in shame. "Well, that's one way to get us out, especially if it's in anger." Fidget slapped him, while he and the others came out. "Okay, you can thank me later when you're in a better mood," Basil said, "I was selfish and I made a big mistake, although those nails and such wouldn't help as much. I thought I'd protect you, but I was wrong."

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE, YOU RAT! You caused enough trouble for us already!" Fidget raged and didn't regret it and neither did his friends, even though, they should've, they couldn't give an inch. In any case, he and the others had every right to yell at Basil for locking them and himself in the closet and Basil was the one with the big fat mouth, not Fidget! Fidget had every right to refuse to help Basil.

Olivia chose to console Fidget. "It's okay, Fidget. We all feel like kicking things when we're angry."

Fidget felt appreciated. "Thank you, Olivia. You know what Basil is starting to sound like? Fake celebrities and it pisses me off! I want him to actually cry like I am right now! What do I care? He's dead to me!" In the next second, he cried tears of anger, not because he regretted raging against Basil, but because he was mad enough to cry and believe he was right about Basil and him being fake all along. Those seemed like good ways for Fidget to get rid of his beastly rage next to snapping at Basil. After a while, Fidget smiled when he got it out of his system and finally saw Basil cry. It was the first time in years Fidget had ever seen Basil cry since Basil needed to be knocked down a peg for being too arrogant, lazy, and mouthy for his own good.

Hearing this, Basil admitted to Fidget, "My father was like you once."

Of course, Fidget was still mad at him. "So, what you're saying is that your dad worked for Ratigan or is he tough as me when he gets mad?" Fidget must've been thinking in his mind something like, "Oh, great! Another one like Basil?!"

 **You see? Fidget and the others aren't trying to be selfish because Basil was the one who is bitter and selfish in this situation for NOT helping his friends when they tried to help him. That's what I call a nag and a lazy bump on a log! Basil brought the problem on himself, which was why he ended up being put on the spot by Fidget and his friends and they didn't feel bad for what they said to him later on!**

 **That's how I think it's going to go. I try to make the argument seem suspenseful as I can. I wouldn't take it personally, but sometimes, some teammates need to be put on the spot for putting their relationship with their friends to the test because in that fic, Basil put his friendship with Fidget and the others to the test, which was why they yelled at him for not helping them because he hadn't tried to do anything about it like they did. Like he even cares about Fidget or them, which is why Basil may've cried in that fic!**

 **Eventually after Basil tears up, and gets put on the spot by his friends, it has the same dialogue and stuff in my original update on** _ **Basil in the Closet**_ **. Don't worry, this story still has a happy ending if you can go back to read the original fic.**


End file.
